


cruel summer

by goldenfolklores



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Based on cruel summer by taylor swift, Can't forget about the angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Modern AU, More tags later, New Dream, New Dream Fluff, Romantic Fluff, also angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: “snuck in through the garden gates every night that summer just to seal my fate.”in which a fallen out friendship tries to start something new for a change.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

“i love you, ain't that the worst thing you've ever heard?”

in which she sneaks out every night just to seal her fate with him.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters and songs used in this work. all of them belong to their rightful owners.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

started: september 8, 2019

ended: -


	2. un

All of us got that one person we could always count on, right? That one person that you could run to, just... Let things out and they'll make you feel better. That one person that would knock some sense into you when they know you're about to do some stupid shit?

Well, in Eugene's case, Rapunzel was exactly that. She was his own trusted confidant for as long as he could remember.

They stuck together through thick and thin and 10 years of friendship only made them stronger. They did almost everything together. They went on movies on releases— loser's treat if they had a small game—, attending Eugene's games, house sitting with Rapunzel as her parents were away for business meetings, hell, they even went to the winter dance last year, despite the odds.

They were practically attached to the hip. They were inseparable. It was almost like they were each other's life support if the world relied on best friends for that sort of thing.

Well, that was, until Rapunzel and her family moved away. What am I talking about, exactly? Let's take a rewind.

_━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━_

_Rapunzel watched as her parents walked over to her, a cautious smile playing on Frederic's features. It confused her. Why were they leaving in such a short notice? Also, why did she get involved, if so?_

_"Rapunzel," Arianna started, making the 13 year old look at them in curiosity. "Well, dear... I'm sorry to break off the news to you, but we're moving."_

_The young lady's emerald green eyes widened, in shock and trying to process as her mother kept explaining._

_"B-but what about Eugene?" She spoke up silently after a few moments, eyes nearing to fill with tears. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay here. She loved it here. Most importantly, she promised she wouldn't leave Eugene behind._

_"I'm sure he'll do well on his own, dear. He's 14; he could be responsible enough." Frederic had said. Without another word, she only nodded in understanding._

_●_

_That night, she snuck into his fence gate, searching for signs of him. She saw him by his bench, hunched up and looking down on the grass as crickets silently chirped and served as the noise behind._

_"Everything okay, Fitzy?" She asked as she sat beside him slowly, her blonde hair covering her slightly. He looked up at her and they smiled simultaneously, as if it was an instinct when they saw each other._

_"Just... Peachy. No need to worry about me, Blondie." He said and looked down again._

_She had noticed a purple bruise forming on his upper right cheek. She felt a pang of pain for him and sighed. She didn't want to break off the news at his state. It will only make him feel worse._

_"Got any news today? I heard the 'rents were packing up again, huh?"_

_"Yeah... About that..." Her voice lowered and trailed off, looking down as well. She couldn't look at him in the eye as she told him. It would make them more upset. "I'm packing up with them, too..."_

_Silence._

_It lasted for a minute until he whipped his head to face her and looked at her incredulously. Did he just hear her right? Please tell him it was just from the hit earlier._

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"Eugene... I'm leaving."_

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━

Now, enough of that. Almost four years passed after Rapunzel and her family left Corona for Equis. Up to this day, she still felt horrible for it, and she couldn't fathom how she survived three whole years of being away from the familiarity and him.

It took her a lot to adjust, and now, they were moving back. For good, hopefully. It was the beginning of the summer when she arrived back.

Cassandra, a new friend from here, too, was helping her haul her stuff into her room. As they did, they noticed someone walk out next door.

“There he goes, on his way to his lady hunting. Again.” Cassandra scoffed as she made sure he heard her. He whipped his head around, rolling his eyes at Cassandra.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Cassandra, I don't hunt ladies. The ladies are the one trying to get to me.” He remarked sassily. Rapunzel looked at the two and then back at him.

"Whatever. Can you just go mind your business? I'm trying to help someone over, Fitzherbert.” Rapunzel's eyes widened then her gaze was fixated at him.

Eugene really changed over the past three years. Well, physically. He was still the same old Eugene in attitude, though.

"I can see that. I'm not blind, Hughes.” He rolled his eyes again and walked over slightly, giving Rapunzel a small look of... disapproval? Disdain? She wasn't really sure.

"Well look who it is. Brunette looks good on ya. Good to have you back, Blondie.” He spat out the old nickname like it was a bitter taste off his tongue, making it sound like it was in despise.

It surprised her, leaving her stunned as he walked away from them. Eugene had never talked to her like that, even before. She supposed that she deserved it. She left him, and coming back after three years couldn't replace what he might have been through when she wasn't around.

And so, she just watched him walk away, leaving Cass to snap her out and get them both moving again.

━━━━━━━༺༻━━━━━━━


End file.
